l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
PC:Porphyria Donnervale (covaithe)
TODO: Level up to 6, factor in Belt of Vim stats Summary |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= |Power07= |Power08= |Power09= |Power10= |Power11= }} Fluff Background Porphyria Edwina Donnervale is the only child of Lord Edwin Donnervale and his wife, Lady Arabella. Her parents are minor nobility, moderately wealthy and respected in Dauntonian high society, though not particularly powerful or influential. They dote on Porphyria, still seeing her as a fragile little girl to be cherished and protected, and, in due course, married to a proper gentleman of suitable background. They have provided her with an education suitable to her expected position, fine clothes, excellent food, and very little freedom. As a teenager, Porphyria began to manifest a talent for magic, mostly of the gaudy and destructive sort. Her parents emphatically did not approve; not only was this a completely unsuitable hobby for a respectable young lady, it was also potentially quite dangerous, both to Porphyria and to those around her. And the furniture, and the tapestries, and the carefully manicured topiary gardens for which Donnervale Manor had acquired a reputation. Lord and Lady Donnervale took steps to prevent Porphyria from pursuing the arcane arts in anything other than a theoretical manner, including replacing her attendants, giving strict instructions to her tutors, and arranging an armed escort for her during waking hours. Naturally, these precautions only encouraged Porphyria, who developed a talent for sneaking out of her gilded cage during the night hours to practice her magic. Porphyria was considerably aided in her studies by Rosaria, another young society woman who seemed to share both her interest in arcana and her need to keep her studies secret. She took to sneaking out of her room at night to meet Rosaria in the Donnervale family crypt. The girls had discovered a secret room beneath the crypt, where the noise of their magic would draw no attention. Porphyria, an avid fan of lurid romance tales, dreamed of using her powers to fight evil and rescue earnest, handsome young heros, trapped by conniving villains who took advantage of their credulous simplicity. She confided her dreams to Rosaria at great length, who humored her patiently. Unfortunately, Rosaria was not what she seemed. One night, when Porphyria went to meet her in the crypt, she was startled to find Master Crabhorn there, who had been her tutor since early childhood. While she blurted out a greeting and began to stammer an excuse for being out, she was struck a sharp blow to the head from behind, and fell unconscious. When she came around, she was chained to a dark altar, which was in turn suspended by chains over a pit of necrotic slime, and surrounded by undead. One of the undead, a hulking brute swathed in dark robes, began to perform a complex religious ritual over her, with the obvious intent of sacrificing her to his foul god at the end. She was rescued at the last minute by a band of adventurers, who explained to her that the huge undead cleric had been one Slardazial, a devotee of Zal'Ekthees and an enemy of the Church of Lauto. The adventurers had tracked him down while investigating a series of grisly ritual murders in Daunton. Several members of the Donnervale household were revealed to be doppelgangers allied with Slardazial, including Master Crabhorn, who was never found, and Porphyria's friend Rosaria, who died in the battle with Slardazial. (Note: See the events of Daunton's Dead Shadow) Believing Porphyria to be terrified and distraught over these events, Lord Donnervale sent her off to the countryside to recover in peace, in the care of distant relatives. The country estate was indeed very tranquil and calming, but Porphyria, after the initial shock of nearly being sacrificed to a demon, quickly recovered her enthusiasm. Now that she had seen real-life heroes in action, she could hardly contain her enthusiasm for joining their ranks herself. There was only one problem: her Daddy would never let her be an adventurer. If he got wind of her plans, he would... She didn't know exactly, but she was absolutely sure that her daddy would somehow find a way to put and end to her adventuring career if he put his mind to it, and send her back to a life of pampered idleness. One night, while reading a rather improbable tale about a knight who could only fight in tournaments with his visor down, because several baroque plot twists would result in a cavalcade of catastrophe if anyone found out what he was up to, she had an epiphany. She could be a hero and fight evil and still not raise her father's suspicions, as long as no one knew it was her! What she needed was a secret identity, a nom de guerre, who would become famous in her place. She would have to go masked, of course, since her face was reasonably well-known in some parts of Daunton. Her eyes fell on an old carnival mask, a silver bird's face with silver feathers forming wings sweeping back from the temples. And thus was born the Silver Starling! Appearance and personality Age: 19 Gender: Female Height: 5'11" Weight: 170 lb. Alignment: good Personality: Porphyria is impetuous and impulsive, making decisions quickly, often without weighing the consequences. She relies on her charm and good intentions to get her out of the trouble that frequently ensues. She rarely lies, and when she does, she is very bad at it. She feels emotions strongly but recovers quickly. She can be weeping in sympathy for a sorry tale one minute, and laughing gaily at a joke the next, and sees nothing strange about this. She knows that there is real evil in the world, having experienced it personally, but she is unwilling to let that experience overcome her basic optimism. Thus, she believes that most people (except for Villains, of course) are basically good, if given the chance, and she does her best to be willfully blind to any evidence to the contrary. She very much wants to live inside a romantic tale of adventure, and chooses to interpret events around her as parts of a grand, heroic story. Physical Description: Porphyria is tall for a human woman, but not abnormally so. She is quite attractive, with clear skin, even features, flowing brown hair, and feminine curves that draw the eyes of men. She sees no reason not to use these assets to her advantage (within the limits of what's proper for an adventuresome heroine, that is) and dresses to flaunt what she's got. Cleavage, short skirts and bare thighs are common. When in the guise of the Silver Starling, she wears a silver domino mask with feathery wings along the sides. She will usually not appear in public without her disguise, especially in Daunton. Background Ancestral Holdings: +2 diplomacy Hooks Family. Porphyria's mother and father will eventually learn of her disappearance, and will try to find her and bring her home to safety. They command considerable resources in Daunton, and might hire detectives or mercenaries or even adventurers to try to bring her in. Society. The Donnervales have many friends and acquaintances in high society, at least some of whom would recognize Porphyria on sight. Porphyria believes that her costume as the Silver Starling will prevent recognition, but she is not completely sure it will be effective, so she will go to some lengths to prevent socialites, particularly nobility, from getting a good look at her. However, she also grew up in society, is comfortable with that world, and may have friends of her own there. She may in time come to miss it, particularly once she's seen some of the hardships of the adventuring life. Undead. Due to her history, Porphyria bears a special hatred toward the undead, and will go out of her way to destroy them utterly if given a chance. At least part of her hatred is due to their ugliness and lack of romantic nature; she might have a soft spot for sexy vampires and tragic ghosts and the like. Romance. Porphyria wants to believe that her life is a bard's tale, full of melodrama, romance, swashbuckling, etc., and she will seek to put herself in situations that match her conception of how these stories work. Her rescuers. Porphyria would go out of her way to help the PCs from Daunton's Dead Shadow if they asked, or if she felt they needed help that she could provide. Show Math Ability Scores Attacks Defenses Senses and Reactions Health Surges per Day 8 (Class 6 + Con 2) Speed and Movement Speed: 6 (Race 6 - Equipment 0) Racial Features +2 to one attribute (Cha) bonus trained skill bonus feat bonus at-will power Human defenses: +1 fort/ref/will Size: Medium Speed: 6 Vision: Normal Languages: Common and Draconic Class Features +2 Will Spell source: Wild magic Chaos Burst: If my first attack roll in my turn is an even number, I get +1 AC TSNT. If odd, I make a saving throw. Chaos Power: I add my dex mod (+3) to damage rolls with my arcane powers Unfettered Power: For arcane powers, on nat 20 attack roll, I slide the target 1 square and knock it prone after other effects. On a natural 1, I must push each creature within 5 squares of me 1 square. Wild Soul: After extended rest, I roll a d10 to determine a damage type. 1=acid, 2=cold, 3=fire, 4=force, 5=lightning, 6=necrotic, 7=poison, 8=psychic, 9=radiant, 10=thunder. I gain resist 5 to that damage type until the end of next extended rest, and my arcane powers ignore 5 points of resist to that dmg type. Feats Armor proficiency, leather implement focus dagger: +1 damage with implement powers when using daggers Sorcerous blade channeling: Use dagger to make ranged attacks as melee attacks Action surge: +3 to attacks when I spend an action point L4W bonus expertise feat at level 5: Versatile Expertise (light blade/dagger) Skills and Languages Languages Common, Draconic Equipment Gold: 3038 Weight 72 lbs Wish List Neck: Arms: Waist: Armor: Weapon: Tracking Treasure +840 starting gold (starting at level 5) +2198 gold from | A Paladin in Need 3038g XP 5500 xp from starting at level 5 (after retiring PC:Ikniqpalagaq_(covaithe) Ikni 2790 xp from | A Paladin in Need total 8290 Changes Judge Comments Level 5 Approval 1 Approved by TwoHeadsBarking. Approval 2 Approved by Circio. Status Approved for level 5. Category:L4W:Approved Characters